1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to jewelry settings for translucent gemstone baguettes, and more particularly, to jewelry settings which simulate the appearance of contiguously mounted gemstone baguettes.
2. Prior Art
Baguettes are small, rectangular or tapered gemstones or the like which are used in jewelry designs either alone or adjacent larger stones. As an example, diamond baguettes are often mounted about the entire circumference of a band or placed adjacent larger stones. The size of baguettes are generally limited to 1-6 points (i.e., 0.01-0.06 carats). It is generally customary to mount baguettes either in a channel set or a prong set. Irrespective of the mounting method which is used, mounting five point baguettes adjacent one another about the circumference of a typical ring will require 20 or more stones.
As a general rule, the cost of a jewelry design is increased where all set stones are gemstones such as diamonds and the like. In order to reduce the cost of jewelry, it has been common to simulate gemstones with glass or other like substances. Even where gemstones are used to reduce manufacturing costs, the prior art exhibits designs where the setting for each stone is uniformly separated from an adjacent stone. The problem inherent in these approaches is a degradation of appearance. Translucent gemstones cannot be mounted in conjunction with simulated stones or separated from each other without producing an appearance which is vastly different from a design which employs contiguously mounted translucent gemstones.
The present invention resolves those problems inherent in the prior art. A design which employs adjacent diamond baguettes may be simulated by the present invention. Whether using tapered or rectangular diamond baguettes, each genuine stone is separated from an adjacent stone by a baguette having the same geometrical configuration, but manufactured of a metal having the same visual appearance as the setting. The result is a design which reduces the number of diamond baguettes by 50%. A jewelry design constructed in accordance with the present invention produces an appearance of contiguously mounted diamond baguettes at a fraction of the cost thereof.